


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by LuketheWriter



Series: College! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Although he's currently experiencing internalized bisexual erasure, And no tag for Ashley bye, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Come Eating, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, He's not out yet, Masturbation, Multi, Overhearing Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Second semester story, The four Aoba Johsai boys are seniors and share an apartment on campus, poor tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheWriter/pseuds/LuketheWriter
Summary: "'Fuck,' Hajime breathed, licking his lips and feeling the heat in his body rise. He knew what he wanted to do, and he had done it before: jerk off to Tooru fucking somebody while imagining he was in that somebody's place. What else was there to do?"Hajime wants Tooru to break up with his girlfriend; he's bored.





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! As soon as I saw this song title announced for Ariana Grande's album, I knew I had to write a fanfic about it. IwaOi popped into mind, the song went on repeat several times, and here we are, complete with the lowercase title aesthetic. I hope you enjoy my second foray into my college AU!

When Hajime’s eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night, he wasn’t surprised that moaning through the wall was what woke him up. _Looks like Tooru brought that girl home again._

This girl was the fifth so far this semester. It was like Tooru had access to some kind of casino where every pull of a slot machine brought a new girlfriend. Hajime remembered meeting her for the first time two weeks ago but couldn’t remember what she looked like. Was her name Aubrey or Akari? Did she have short hair or long hair? Did Tooru put his hand on her shoulder or her hip? Who even knew anymore? Tooru was never with them for long. All he wanted was sex. Hajime knew it and so did Issei and Takahiro outside of their lovey-dovey meme-filled three-year relationship that they never tried to shove into anyone’s face, but it was still so present and heartwarming and too much at the same time.

Hajime hated the way Tooru treated these girls. He lectured him every single time while Issei and Takahiro watched, eating popcorn out of a bowl that magically seemed to be there whenever they relished in other people’s drama. Tooru wiped Hajime’s criticism off his shoulder the way he always did. “Iwa, you don’t need to worry about it. She feels the same way I do. We’re only in it for the sex. There’s no need to yell at me.”

_Oh, really? Then how long are you gonna end up fucking this girl until you get bored? I’m pretty sure you won’t be going for that long, asshole._

Every single time Hajime wanted to say that, he had to shove it down, let it burn his throat until he felt so guilty that he had to let a cold shower run over him to keep the fire from swallowing him alive. Part of him hated that guilt; why should he care? It wasn’t his life. Tooru was allowed to do whatever he wanted. As long as he wasn’t hurting those girls, it was fine.

But the other part of him wanted to be the one in Tooru’s bed.

At that moment, Tooru let out a rather loud shout, probably already bottomed out inside who he was sleeping with.

Simultaneously, Hajime felt all his blood travel down to his dick; it gave one mean twitch.

“Great,” Hajime muttered.

His hand traveled underneath the covers to try and push his junk away from his leg so the head wouldn’t rub against the seam of his boxer leg. But then he heard the girl cry, “Oh my god, just like that” and Tooru reply, “Yeah? You like it when I fuck you?” and nope, there was no way Hajime could just readjust and go back to sleep. It was almost laughable that he had even tried. If only he wasn’t so damn hard.

The fingers that were going to move his cock back over to where it should be stayed on top of the cotton, rubbing into the stiffening arousal starting to form. Hajime let out a little breath and closed his eyes, sinking back into his pillow as he kept going. He hadn’t known he liked friction until he’d tried it; he didn’t have someone to fondle him through clothes like Issei and Takahiro did. He had first had the thought when he noticed Issei’s fingers tap reassuringly against Takahiro’s jean-clad leg at one point and wondered how his own fingers would feel closer to his crotch. One afternoon he had locked himself in his room, and it felt so good that he came into his boxers and had to wash them twice and spray them once to get the stains out. Now he knew better.

Just as he thought he could feel himself start to leak pre-come, Hajime pulled his boxers and the sheets down to let his dick breathe. His thighs prickled with goosebumps against the cold, and he watched his penis drip onto his stomach, illuminated from the faint lights coming through the window blinds. It jerked when the sex next door got louder; Hajime could hear the slick thrusts of Tooru moving inside that girl and his headboard hit the wall from the other room.

“Fuck,” Hajime breathed, licking his lips and feeling the heat in his body rise. He knew what he wanted to do, and he had done it before: jerk off to Tooru fucking somebody while imagining he was in that somebody’s place. What else was there to do?

Hajime gripped the base of his shaft and squeezed. A drop of pre slid down the crest of the head, hitting his thumb, and he figured that would be a good place to start for lube. He had his own strawberry-flavored bottle that Takahiro had gotten him as a joke for his twenty-first birthday, but he didn’t feel like crawling to the bedside drawer to get it. That was too much work for something as spontaneous as this.

A sigh escaped Hajime as his hand started to move, running up and down his cock slowly, savoring in the slick sounds coming from the action. He bit his lip as Tooru’s moans next door became the result of whatever he could do to him. Could he make Tooru gasp like that with his lips wrapped around Tooru’s cock? The thought of giving Tooru a blowjob on a dick that Tooru had referred to jokingly as his lightsaber too many times to count sounded absolutely delectable. How would Tooru’s tongue feel around him? Maybe Hajime could grab and pull at that annoyingly perfect hair and watch Tooru’s eyes roll back in his head, groaning as Hajime’s spit-soaked cock slapped him in the face. And then for the actual fucking. Hajime knew in his gut that he preferred topping but could bottom too; he wasn’t particularly picky. Tooru could be a dominant piece of shit, and Hajime could take it, but what would happen if Hajime took control? How lewd would Tooru’s cries get?

Hajime choked on a grunt as he felt everything rush down to his core. “Oh, shit, shit, fuck, fuck—”

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come!” the girl cried from next door.

“Yeah?” Tooru asked. Hajime could imagine his expression perfectly in this moment: cocked head, mischievous smirk, and furrowed brows, sweat dripping down between them. It was such a hot thought, and Hajime knew he couldn’t last with that. But then Tooru said something else.

“Why don’t you come for me? Do it.”

That goading brought Hajime over the edge, come spraying out of his cock and all over his chest as he moaned, keeping it low so he wouldn’t be detected. As he took several sharp breaths, coming down from his high, he heard Tooru climax, his moan mixing with the girl’s cries. The sound sent shivers down his spine, and it made his cock twinge one last time.

Hajime stared at the come cooling into pools on his abs and fingers. He brought his hand over and licked the semen off, letting the salty and bitter tang fill his senses. Although the taste of his come wasn’t bad, he got a thrill out of it thinking it was Tooru’s come. As he dug at the semen on his chest and swallowed that down, he realized there was no way he could go back to sleep like this. He had to get all the sticky stuff off before he fell asleep and woke up with crusty remnants of his masturbation. He remembered one time when Issei came out for breakfast, flannel pajama pants dotted with semen stains. Hajime had found the heart to tell him, and when Issei had looked down, he had simply said, “Oh, whoops. Looks like Takahiro and I went too hard last night.”

How he didn’t want to die of embarrassment on the spot was what Hajime would never understand.

Regardless, a warm and soapy wet washcloth was in order. Hajime pulled his boxers back on and crept out to the hallway, making it to the bathroom without waking up anyone. He grabbed a washcloth off the little pile by the sink and began running warm water onto it. Just as he was reaching for the soap, the lights flickered on. Hajime jolted, dropping the soap bottle into the sink.

“What the fuck?” he growled, turning around to give whoever did this the beating they deserved.

“Ah, Iwa!” Tooru yelped, bringing his hands in front of his face to guard himself. “Sorry for scaring you!”

Hajime’s eyes widened, and before he could stutter on something, he gave himself time to think, getting the soap out of the sink and turning off the water. He set the washcloth aside and turned back to his roommate, arms crossed over his chest to obscure his dirty stomach. “Maybe next time don’t turn on the bathroom light in the middle of the night. What are you doing up?”

Tooru yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “I had to use the bathroom. I’m always amazed how fast I have to pee following sex. It’s weird.”

Hajime cringed. “TMI.”

One sharp laugh came out of Tooru’s mouth. “It’s true, though.”

“Whatever. I don’t need to hear about your issues,” Hajime sighed.

“So you don’t want to know how the sex was?” Tooru grinned. “Ashley was really good.”

 _So that’s her name._ Hajime wasn’t surprised by how off he was; the girls Tooru slept with always blurred together.

“I’m surprised you’re not bored by your routine.” Hajime didn’t have the time to be surprised by what was coming out of his mouth. He just kept speaking. “Why keep doing this to all your girlfriends?”

“There’s no need to be mean, Iwa.” Tooru frowned, mimicking Hajime’s posture. “Sex is fun! That’s all there is to it. The girls I’m with are only interested in that too, so I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. I’d hardly call them girlfriends.”

“It just seems like you’re using them for your own pleasure,” Hajime replied. “People aren’t disposable.”

A moment of silence passed between them before Tooru hummed, leaning forward until his nose was inches apart from Hajime. “Sounds like somebody’s jealous. Maybe you’d like to join Ashley and me for a threesome?”

Hajime scoffed. “No, thank you.”

“You know, maybe having sex for the first time would loosen you up a little bit. Everyone always says you kind of have a stick shoved up your ass.”

“Don’t you dare go there, Tooru, or I’ll throw you to the curb like the piece of shit you are.”

“Harsh!” Tooru chuckled. “I don’t understand why you have to be so rude.”

“Maybe if you were a little less of an asshole about poking fun at my virginity, I wouldn’t have to be so rude.”

“But we’re still friends despite that,” Tooru mused. “I think that’s pretty cool knowing that despite our differences, we can be cool with each other.”

“I think that depends on your definition of ‘cool’,” Hajime muttered. When Tooru gave him a look, he cleared his throat and said, “But you do have a point. I’m glad I’m your friend, Tooru, but I just hate having to keep your ass in check.”

“Relax,” Tooru said. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me. But I feel like I should be worrying about you. Why is there a washcloth on the counter?”

_Fuck._

Hajime turned to face the mirror, watching the way Tooru’s eyes became small little beads of computation. He knew the moment when Tooru found the answer; those beads lit up like a firecracker. “Did you jerk off?”

Hajime looked down at the sink.

Tooru laughed. “It seems like you have a libido after all! Looks like I and Issei and Takahiro are rubbing off on you! Who were you thinking about?”

“That’s none of your business.” Hajime didn’t know why he was closing up and getting all flustered now. He understood his embarrassment, but Tooru was always someone he was open with right away. Why was this becoming something to keep secret?

_Because everything’s gonna go to shit if you tell him._

“Come on, Iwa, don’t leave me hanging,” Tooru whined. Hajime felt his chin land on his shoulder, and he bristled at the other guy’s shirt brushing against his bare back. “Who were you thinking of?”

_Well, I don’t have much of a choice._

“You.”

Hajime witnessed Tooru’s reaction in every possible way: the stiffening of his body, the eyes blowing out in the mirror, the little startled breath of air that escaped his lungs. But then he composed himself. “Aw, Iwa, I’m flattered! I didn’t know you swung that way.”

With a shove, Hajime threw Tooru off his back and hissed as he turned around. “Oh, fuck off!”

“Hey, hey, whoa, it’s fine!” Tooru waved his hands in front of him in a panic. “I don’t care that you’re gay! It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is when you make it all about you!” Hajime snapped. “Jesus fucking Christ, Tooru.”

“All right, you got me there,” Tooru huffed. “I’m sorry. Happy?”

“Marginally,” Hajime grumbled.

“To be honest, I’ve always wondered what sex would be like with a guy,” Tooru mused. “Maybe you’d be my first.”

“I’m not going to serve as an experiment, Tooru,” Hajime warned.

“You wouldn’t be!” Tooru replied. “I don’t know how I feel about my sexuality yet. I’ve only dated women. I could like being with guys too. I find them attractive. It’s just…weird for me to like both, okay?”

Hajime was surprised by that admission. All of a sudden he remembered moments where he had pondered Tooru’s sexuality, intense looks at Issei and Takahiro like he was taking in every detail of their relationship, the feel of his gaze lingering on Hajime’s butt as he walked by. Those made sense now, although it sucked that he was facing internalized biphobia as a result.

“But you really think that I wouldn’t be an experiment?” Hajime asked. “Face it, Tooru. You’re the guy all the girls want to be with, and I’m the stern and loyal best friend that they like but wouldn’t touch. It just seems so cliché, wish-fulfillment fantasy. I sound like something that wouldn’t last.”

Tooru didn’t say anything to acknowledge that thought, which was strange. Then he took Hajime’s hand in his.

Hajime startled a little at the contact, warm and electric. “What are you—?”

“Can I show you something?” Tooru whispered. “You can say no if you want.”

“Well, now that you’ve got a grip on me, I’m curious,” Hajime said. “What do you wanna show me?”

Tooru smiled, bringing Hajime’s fingers to his sweatpants. Hajime almost stopped breathing when he felt the curve of his friend’s stiff cock through the cotton.

“That’s how hard you make me, Hajime,” Tooru breathed. “Every fucking time. I want you so much. You can fuck me, I can fuck you, whatever you want; it doesn’t matter to me. I just need you to sleep with me.”

“You sure this isn’t the sex talking?” Hajime could feel little beads of sweat forming on his neck from the sheer exhilaration of this.

Tooru smirked. “If it was, why would I already be this hard?”

 _Shit._ Hajime was rock hard again, and he found himself leaning forward to feel Tooru exhale, feel the air hit the skin near his lips and imagine what it would be like to finally kiss those lips, relish in their taste and how they’d cascade down his body—

Then they bumped foreheads, and Hajime remembered. 

“Shit!” He grabbed the washcloth, squirted soap on it, and started rubbing his stomach clean of the semen that had probably already hardened. “Ashley!”

Tooru face-palmed. “Right! Fuck! That was bad!”

“You should go back to her,” Hajime said. He didn’t like how those words sounded or how they felt, but they were the right ones.

“Yeah,” Tooru said. “Yeah. Well, good night, Hajime. See you in the morning.”

“Yeah.” _Wow, that got awkward._ Hajime wrung out the washcloth over the sink so it was clean of any water and he wouldn’t have to look at Tooru leave. But then he looked up and noticed that sharp gaze, that lust and desire bubbling up to the surface.

When he heard Tooru’s bedroom door lightly slam shut, he smiled, feeling his arousal press against the wooden cabinets. “Damn it, Tooru.”

Hajime wasn’t going back to bed anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, kudo, bookmark, or leave a comment. Whichever method you prefer. I hope my first attempt at writing these two paid off.


End file.
